


Playing With Fire

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: It really wasn't her fault. The bitch was lit.or listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOMInCUE36Q





	Playing With Fire

"She kissed me! I swear, it was not the other way around!"  
"Interesting." Rachel seemed amused. She watered the plants in her room, smirking from one ear to the other, listening to Chloe's story of events.   
  
"No. Not at all. She's a skanked hoe!"  
"Woah!"  
"Yeah, sorry, not sorry Rachel, she came up to me, complimenting me on my new shirt, back then I was such an idiot, I totally bought it, I thought, she was legit. Big mistake."  
Rachel stopped, the watering can in her hand. "Which shirt? Do I know it?"  
"Nah, I grew out of it. It was one that said "caffeine" but in all periodic elements. We had Chemistry together then, so I actually thought she meant it, when she said it, that, and that we could go for a coffee some time after school."  
"That was when she kissed you?"  
"Yep, had her freaking lip gloss all over my cheek, the entire fucking day, sticky and artificial, just like her."  
"And it didn't occure to you, to wipe it away or wash it off?", Rachel asked back, still smiling but also tilting her head, closely watching Chloe, knowing the girl had been played, at a very young and vulnerable stage of her life.  
For all the great things about Blackwell that made Rachel a proud and thriving student today, she was very well aware, that some of the students were just the biggest assholes in the past or still are, even now, that Chloe hadn't attended school in over a year.  
  
"Uhm..." Chloe blushed, her face suddenly felt very hot. "uuuh, no, I guess not."   
  
  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
  
  
If Chloe would have been a little more honest, she would have admitted to Rachel, that the little innocent cheek kiss back in the school hallway, did give her a warm and tingling feeling, somewhere around the stomach or maybe even a bit deeper, that she really wanted to hold on to, and that she really liked that caffeine shirt and kept it, hidden, like so many things way back in her closet, because even if it was too small, she once really liked the shirt, just like she liked coffee... and Marisa.  
  
Little did Chloe know, that just a short day later, when she walked up to Marisa in her favorite hoodie, as the girl stood with a group of friends and bravely asked her, if she wanted to go grab some coffee at the school cafeteria later, her lips formed to a kiss, butterflies crunching up in her stomach area, Marisa just stared her down, then side glanced at one of her friends and when that friend asked, who that girl was and if she knew her, Marisa just replied "No Mal', no idea, I think, she's the new one, one of those scholarship kids." The group of girls laughed, so Marisa added, with a fingerpoint at Chloe's outfit, that was showing more holes, than actual fabric, "she looks like she actually really needs some extra money."   
  
  
One day later, Chloe played with fire in Chemistry, when she got partnered with Marisa, against her will.  
It really wasn't her fault. The bitch was lit.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<33<3<3<3  
  
  
If Rachel would have been a little more honest, she already knew.   
She remebered her first week at Blackwell, when she met a few outstanding and some very boring people.  
One very quite girl in particular, caught her attention right away. She didn't say a word, didn't talk to anyone, avoided eye contact and smoked under the sign that said "no sucking on tampons". For some reason, she just couldn't take her eyes off her. She still can't today.  
  
Little did Rachel know, that just a short day later, she was officially warned by fellow honor student Mallory Jacoby, about that girl Chloe Price, who's mom had called the school to let them know, that her daughter would stay home-sick.  
"I'm telling you Rachel, I know, why you asked about her and I can confirm, she is weird and dangerous, stay away from her, far away."  
"She is dangerous? How?"  
"Don't you know?" Mallory lowered her voice. "She targets pretty girls..." - "_Targets_?" - "... and when they say 'no', she tries to kill them".  
"What?" Rachel giggled.  
"I swear."   
"When they say 'no' to what exactly?"  
"To her."  
"Hm", Rachel narrowed her eyes, not entirely sure, how to take this information.   
"She was here a week, two at most, when she set poor Marisa Rogers on fire, yes ON FIRE Rachel, you heard me correctly", the girl kept going, when she saw the new student's surprised but intruiged face.  
"If you don't believe me, ask Eliot, don't you have some classes together? He's a bit weird too, just like her, but unlike her, he is nice and he actually met her a couple times and hung with her and said that she can't stop talking about some Max, that no one here ever heard about... like she's obsessed with the girl... or, or maybe, she doesn't even exist, I dunno."  
Rachel rubbed her chin... more information, she didn't know what to do with... or did she?  
"Sooo,...", Rachel leaned in slowly, placed one hand, she wasn't holding a book in, on the locker, right next to the girl's head, their faces were now just inches apart from each other. "... sounds to me, that she is only _targeting_ girls, that start with the letter M."   
Mallory's eyes grew big. "Oh... shit..."  
Rachel licked her lips, then looked deep into Mal's scared eyes.  
"But you said, she's only after pretty girls, right?"   
The intimidated girl just nodded, unable to speak.  
"Well", said Rachel and gifted Mallory with her most beautiful smile, "then don't worry, _you_ should be just fine."


End file.
